coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
ICU Consultant (Alys Torrance)
The unnamed ICU Consultant attended to Peter Barlow when he was brought into Weatherfield General with alcoholic poisoning in August 2014 after drinking the entire supply of the illicit brew that Jim McDonald sold around Highfield Prison. Her initial diagnosis to the family was that she wasn't sure if Peter would recover and he needed to put up the fight to survive, if indeed he had any fight left. A few days later, Peter had a sudden fit and the family feared the worst but the consultant was able to tell them that although he was still in a critical condition, he had stabilised and it was a move in the right direction. Peter had moved on considerably by the end of the week and the doctor told Peter that he was always at a risk of internal bleeding and, in effect, he had been given his final warning not to drink again. Almost exactly one year later, Jason Grimshaw was her patient after he had been badly beaten up by Callum Logan and two hired thugs. Jason was unconscious and on a ventilator following surgery as his concerned family kept vigil. She told them that although the operation had gone well and they had managed to remove the clot on his brain, he was still in a critical condition with the swelling not deteriorating as fast as they would have hoped. Consequently, they were considering removing a piece of the bone in his skull to reduce the pressure and then they would be able to bring him out of his coma. They would know if such a procedure was necessary within twenty-four hours but even after that there were no guarantees regarding his recovery. A few hours later she had better news: the latest brain scan showed that the swelling had reduced but it was still early days and there was no telling how long it would take for him to come out of his coma. Tony Stewart, determined to find the culprits responsible for his son's condition, got agitated with the consultant's lack of certainty but Eileen Grimshaw ordered him to calm down. She was able to assure them that barring major complications, Jason would make a full recovery. Just under a week later, Jason's condition had improved to the point where they were able to bring him round though Eileen was warned that they wouldn't know the full extent of his damage until they had done so. Afterwards, the only negative news was that they detected bleeding in one of his kidneys. Todd Grimshaw, estranged from his brother, overheard Sean Tully and Billy Mayhew discussing the latter development in slightly exaggerated terms and went to the hospital where he offered one of his own kidneys if a transplant was needed. The consultant told him that they had stabilised the bleed and that in time Jason would make a full recovery. List of appearances 2014 *Fri 29th Aug (2) *Mon 1st Sep (2) *Wed 3rd Sep *Fri 5th Sep (1) 2015 *Fri 21st Aug (1) *Fri 21st Aug (2) *Thu 27th Aug *Fri 28th Aug (2) 2018 *Fri 10th Aug (1) *Fri 17th Aug (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2014 minor characters Category:Doctors Category:Unnamed characters Category:2015 minor characters Category:2018 minor characters